1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun including an aiming mounting assembly for mounting an aiming apparatus and a timing apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paintball gun including an aiming mounting assembly that attaches to or is integral with a hopper/magazine, an adapter, and/or a feed tube, where the assembly permits rotation about two axes so that the aiming device can be properly aligned and a timing apparatus mounted on the hopper/magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of paintball guns have been developed and used in a variety of manners, such as in simulated war games. These paintball guns are generally powered by CO2 cartridges or cylinders which, generally, propel the paintballs at a specified velocity, such as three hundred (300) feet per second out of the gun barrel. In general, the prior art paintball guns include a typical firearm type mechanism including a bolt, spring and cocking handle.
Some of these prior art paintball guns include aiming devices such as laser pointing devices, scopes, flash lights, or the like. But due to the hopper, much of the paintball gun is not readily amenable to attachment of an aiming device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved paintball guns with mounting assemblies for aiming devices, where the mounting assembly are not obstructed by components of the gun, and especially where the mounting assemblies are attached to or integral with either the hopper, the adapter, and/or the feed tube of a paintball gun.
The present invention provides a paintball gun including at least one aiming device mounting assembly associated with the hopper, the feed tube, and/or the adapter and a timing apparatus attached to or integral with the hopper.
The present invention also provides a paintball gun apparatus including: a gun assembly having a handle, a barrel, and a paintball feed tube; a feeder/hopper or magazine; optionally an adapter, and at least one aiming and/or pointing device mounting assembly and a timing apparatus attached to or integral with the hopper. The mounting assemblies preferably have two axes of adjustment so that the aiming and/or pointing device can be adjusted up and down and side to side. The aiming and/or pointing assemblies can be attached to or integral with the hopper, the feed tube, and/or the optional adapter.
The present invention also provides a paintball gun apparatus including: a gun assembly having a handle, a barrel, and a paintball feed tube; a feeder/hopper or magazine; optionally an adapter; at least one aiming and/or pointing device mounting assembly; and at least one aiming and or pointing device detachably connected to the at least one mounting assembly. The mounting assemblies preferably have two axes of adjustment so that the aiming and/or pointing device can be adjusted up and down and side to side. The aiming and/or pointing assemblies can be attached to or integral with the hopper, the feed tube, and/or the optional adapter.
The present invention also provides a method for improving aiming and/or pointing of a paintball gun, including the steps of: attaching an aiming and/or pointing device to an aiming and/or pointing device mounting assembly attached to or integral with a hopper, an adapter and/or a feed tube and aiming the paintball gun and firing with the aid of either an aiming device such as a scope or a pointing device such as a laser pointer or both.